


Ouroboros

by revise_leviathan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Body Horror, Destruction God!Yuuyas/Creator God!Yuzus Theory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the end, or so they've been told. Yuya meets some old friends in his head before destiny takes its toll on them all. Response to the Arc-V 30 Day Challenge, Day 4: Yuusome/Yuusalad (SUBTLE GUYS even if this isn't really shippy except for obligatory Yuri creepins).</p><p>Based on the (extremely cool) theory that the Yuya counterparts are a being of destruction and the Yuzu counterparts are a being of creation, and Leo intends to literally destroy and rebuild the universes as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> MAN I REALLY LIKE THIS THEORY - also this got way more intense than I intended at the start, whoops.

At the end of the world – or _many_ worlds, he should say – the one place Yuya didn’t expect to be was inside his own mind. It was darker than he’d imagined, his first wayward thought noted. Any colours had been drained out by monochrome, barring snatches of happier times only visible through the red mist of warfare and berserk anger that had been following him for what felt like forever now. Memories shifted, flickered around him like a bad recording, and a constant murmur of voices drove into his head, reminding him of what he’d just been taken from.

_She is the beginning. They are the key._

_But you are the end…_

Twisting his hands into red and green hair, he fell to his knees – it was strange, he might have thought if he had the mind to, that he seemed so much ‘himself’ in here, like he was there in body rather than spirit. His necklace dripped away from his neck as normal, his belt tight around his waist, cargo pants loose and creasing with the bend of his definitely _there_ legs. And yanking on his own hair as he tried not to break down again hurt just as much as it would if he were out.

_Click…click…click…_

Footsteps. A formal tap to begin with, but it quickened as the person got closer, into the urgent motions of a friend seeing another friend in distress. Yuya didn’t raise his head to begin with. It was too much effort at this point.

“Yuya!”

He snapped upright, and came face to face with round, worried silver eyes and a head of two-toned purple spikes he thought he’d never see again. Yuto looked no more or less worn down by war than he did when Yuya took him in, but the concern he never got the chance to express beyond one yell as he knocked him out of the way of Clear Wing’s blast was full in his face. His cape rustled as, before Yuya had the chance to respond, he enveloped him in a solid, reassuring embrace – the welcome of two brothers who had been apart too long.

“It’s fine, Yuya, it’s fine, nothing can happen here…”

It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, and why wouldn’t he? They were all together again now, the very thing Yuzu and her counterparts’ bracelets had been trying to prevent, and _we are the end, or so I hear._

He wasn’t given the chance to ponder before another set of clunkier boot steps faded into hearing, and Yuto and Yuya looked up to see their Synchro double, expression paradoxical, resigned and defiant at the same time. There was regret in Yugo’s icy eyes as he looked at Yuto, and he flicked one blue bang and five yellow ones out of his eyes before he spoke.

“…Dammit, we’re not gonna be the ones to stop this, are we?”

Besides the murmurs in the background, a sucking silence reigned. Of course not. They were going to be the ones to start it. Plucking at his goggles like they might afford him some new protection, Yuya shook his head.

“I…I guess we’ll just have to trust Yuzu…Ruri, Serena, _Rin_ …”

From under the swathes of memories deadly stale and vibrantly fresh, lights began to twirl and scatter, bubbling along the ground. Bursting out like geysers of rainbow, they moved in, swirling closer, and as they did, yet another shared face came into view. Pink eyes still cold, purple locks drifting eerily in no wind, Yuri’s approach was languid while still bearing that unmistakeable gait of a soldier.

“ _Cute_. But this might not be the _time_ for sentiment. We are about to… _fuse_ the worlds.”

His voice was dark and bitter, the tone of one cheated out of a favourite happening. Academia may have hurt the others, but they _used_ him shamelessly, and that offended him more than anything else could.

“ _Destroy_ them, you mean,” Yuto growled, detaching himself from Yuya to stand and face the newcomer. “Didn’t expect that, did you? Did you have any _idea_ what you were doing when you stole our friends, invaded our worlds?”

A dangerous expression crawled onto Yuri’s face, sharpening his eyes and widening a budding snarl. “I had _orders_. Did you _Resistance_ filth ever _question_ your own superiors when ordered?”

In and in, the lights twisted, and as if compelled, Yuri followed, drawing in closer. Closer, closer to each other, never to part again.

“We were _equals_. Made so by the position you put us in.” Yuto’s reply was low and furious, almost enough to startle Yuya out of inaction, but Yugo’s intervention came timely and firm, putting himself between the two even as the lights forced them ever nearer.

“This crap ain’t gonna help us now, so _drop it_. We got bigger things to worry about.”

Like the fact that the lights were closing faster and faster, shunting them together, sparking pain into Yuya’s legs that drove out a startled cry and a leap upright. All three counterparts started and stepped forward with half-formed sympathy of their own sorts, but the light’s motion only continued over them, rending like blades, stripping away their human skin like a bad mask amid shouts of pain and fear, shredding any illusions they had left that they were not _one_ , one being torn apart by necessity only to be reunited for the worst of purposes.

Yuya couldn’t see his own self, but it was impossible _not_ to see Yuto’s eyes shred away into pools of shimmering silvery light, Yugo’s hair flare up into strange shards of blue and yellow energy that flicked and moved not like hair, but like electricity, Yuri’s flesh tear away to reveal an abyssal purple void in humanoid form. He couldn’t cover his ears to block out their agonized cries, nor his own – he didn’t _want_ to see his own self, not with Yuri’s glowing fuchsia ‘eyes’ slitted in fury and fear like that, or Yuto’s teeth gritted before they shed just like everything else. Unprompted by anything but the movement of the light, their arms connected, hand to shoulder, and the radically contrasting colours of their ethereal forms began to mesh immediately. They were joined now, never to break away.

Yuri still somehow looked as composed and cruel as ever in void and floral toned energy, eyes narrow and upturned like this was some new sadism he could take advantage of, and he leaned toward the arm connected with Yuto, not Yugo, though the difference would be null soon enough.

“Aaaah, one thing I always _loathed_ about you last few Xyz dogs was that you insisted on being so _pretty_ …”

He shifted teasingly even as Yuto’s silver flecks twisted into anger and disgust, and finally, after the minutes of shock, Yuya spoke again.

“ _Silence._ ”

Resounding, a command not to be opposed, it rang out and Yuri’s mouth snapped shut as if physically forced, cutting him off halfway through his next taunting words. Tiny sounds of protest escaped him, head thrashing and form squirming in outraged defiance, but he could no longer oppose the original, and a certain fear sank into the shining grey and frosted blue eyes as they gazed back at Yuya.

“…Are you okay?”

“Yuya, dammit, you’re not like this!”

Wasn’t he? It was hard to tell anymore. As they came closer, blended together, that darkness lurking at the core of him had crawled its way up to the back of his eyes, and the red stained into black as the two linked to Yuya shouted, tried to break through to him, to stop the inevitable.

“ _Enough!_ ”

It was a hissing snarl, and Yuto and Yugo fell silent besides the terrified sounds of straining breath and muffled voice. He could feel them shifting, struggling, trying to break the circle, but it was far too late for that now. The last thing he saw before they combined and his eyes inverted jet-black was fear and pitiful resistance, and the last of _his_ thoughts cried out for them, in apology, in solidarity.

_I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…!_

And the darkness wrapped around him like an old friend, having waited for its chance for an eternity. It cupped his face and whispered to him, and as it buried his mind, he could hear its echoes.

 _But I am_ you. _I am_ all of you. _And you were made to submit to me._

As his own voice was silenced, everything crumbled.

In the beginning, there was nothing…


End file.
